The overall purpose of the Biological Informafics Core (BIC) is to provide bidnformafics and biostafisfical support to projects 1 to 3. The core will leverage its major computafional and human infrastructure at the University of Maryland School of Medicine, Institute for Genome Sciences (IGS), to perform 1) Chlamydia trachomatis and Chlamydia caviae genomic based analyses, such as genome sequence assemblies, de novo annotation/remapping and genome sequences comparative analyses, 2) metagenomic analyses of metatranscriptomic data such as transcripts assemblies, functional annotafion, comparative funcfional analyses, phylogenomic analyses of the transcripts, and community metabolic pathways reconstrucfion;3) model-based statistical analyses of community composition in relation to the metadata collected in each project;4) develop a web-based resource for the distribution, access, browsing, querying and analysis of the data generated by each of the three projects 1-3. The Biological Informatics Core will work in close cdlaborafion with Dr. Abdo, at the University of Idaho who will be responsible for the stafisfical analysis, while Dr. White will lead the remaining acfivifies at IGS. The team assembled for this project comprises of experienced bioinformaficists and scienfists, who were at the onset of the genomic revdufion while at the Institute for Genomic Research in the 1990s. Their high level of expertise and commitment to serve the research scientific community with open-access to data and software will be key in making sure that the data and findings of the projects the Biological Informafics Core will support will have maximum impact on the chlamydial and STI clinical and research community.